


【迟勤abo】心火（番外）

by erdaozhu (Ameezing_J)



Category: ZYL48 - Fandom, 朱一龙水仙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameezing_J/pseuds/erdaozhu
Summary: 豪车，omega产乳预警。
Kudos: 23





	【迟勤abo】心火（番外）

迟悠悠和罗浮生转眼一岁了，迟瑞刚给两个孩子过了生日，转头考虑着该向联邦提交他和罗允卿的结婚申请。

迟瑞刚走到军部门口，程斌离着老远就冲他喊道：“老迟，干嘛去啊？”

迟瑞见程斌满面红光，走近了才瞧见他手里攥着一沓红色的请柬。还没等迟瑞反应过来，程斌不由分说地给他塞了一个请柬在手里。

“你这是？”迟瑞不解地问。

“我的结婚申请已经批了！这周末办酒席，你可必须得来！”程斌嘴巴都要咧到耳根了，“哈哈，带着我嫂子和干儿子来啊！”

“好小子，你倒是比我还早了。”迟瑞笑着摇摇头。

程斌却跟他呛声：“你都抢到我前面都抱了俩孩子了，还怪我结婚比你早？”

到了周末，迟瑞应邀带着罗勤耕一起去程斌的结婚酒宴。由于孩子们实在太小，不适合嘈杂的酒席，罗勤耕还是把悠悠和生生留在了家里由保姆照顾。

程斌两口子的典礼结束后，几个要好的朋友留了下来在程斌家里办派对。一个常爱张罗的将军夫人拉住了迟瑞，说是迟瑞一个单身父亲不容易，开始要给他介绍亲事。

“对不起，王夫人。”迟瑞婉言谢绝。“您的好意迟某心领了，只是，迟某已经有结婚对象了。”

“呀！怪我没问清楚，迟中校这么快就找好结婚对象了？”王夫人心直口快，说完便觉得不妥，赶忙打圆场，“也是，迟中校青年才俊，本来就是很抢手的。不知道是哪家的名媛和您这么有缘呐？”

迟瑞笑了笑，转头冲着罗勤耕的方向招手。“允卿，来。”

只见一位身着白衣、相貌不凡的男士款款地走了过来，温和地笑着跟王夫人点了点头。

“允卿，这是王夫人；王夫人，这是罗允卿，我的结婚对象。”迟瑞介绍道。

“二位真是一双璧人！”见两人比肩站在一起般配的样子，王夫人由衷地感叹。

渐渐，派对上的宾客也都知道了迟瑞与罗勤耕将要成婚的消息，一一来与二人道贺。罗勤耕架不住别人劝酒，硬是喝下肚了几杯。迟瑞见他略有醉意，便向程斌要了间客房，扶着罗勤耕进去歇息。

罗勤耕走路有些打晃，却很要强地跟迟瑞说他没关系。

“怎么没关系，你看你都站不住了。”

“坐久了，腿有些麻了。”

迟瑞不理会罗勤耕的争辩，径直把客房门关上，把人带到床上坐下，笑道：“先生醉了。”

“我没有。”罗勤耕依旧倔强地说道。“我只是觉得有些热。”

迟瑞觉得又好笑又可爱，这是他头一次见罗勤耕喝酒后的模样。原先罗勤耕因为孕期加上哺乳期，从来是滴酒不沾，这次难得他心里高兴，才多喝了几杯。

“热了吗？”迟瑞转身去找房间里的空调遥控器，把房间内气温调低了两度。

“嗯……”罗勤耕坐在床边，看着迟瑞傻笑。

“你先在这里休息一会，我一会带你回家。”

“你要走吗？”

“不走，我就在外面，帮衬着程斌招待客人。”

“别走。”罗勤耕语气里难得带了些撒娇的意味。“你在这里陪我……”

迟瑞无奈道：“听话。”

“嗯……那我跟你一起出去帮忙。”罗勤耕作势要起身，却因为头晕又一下子坐回到了床上。

迟瑞急忙去扶他，在他额头上轻轻一吻。“我不走，你先睡一会，我就在你旁边坐着。”

罗勤耕眼睛里氤氲着水汽，懵懂地点了点头。迟瑞帮他把鞋子脱掉，把人塞进被子里，嗔怪道：“你这样，我可不放心让你出去。”

“我怎么了？”罗勤耕眨眨眼睛问道。

迟瑞正要说话，蓦然间闻到罗勤耕身上开始散发出一阵柑橘的沁鼻香气，顿时一愣。

罗勤耕没有察觉，依然问道：“你怎么不说话？我怎么了嘛？”

迟瑞俯身凑近罗勤耕耳边，暧昧地蹭了蹭他的颈间敏感地带。罗勤耕自然地攀住迟瑞的肩膀，乖巧地侧头把脖颈袒露出来。来到圣卢文后，迟瑞一直没有急着对他进行标记，因而他脖子后方的腺体还是完好无损的。而此时，迟瑞可以确认，罗勤耕的信息素味道正从腺体处爆发式地扩散。

罗勤耕，怕是要进入发情期了。

“你太香了。”迟瑞在罗勤耕耳边呢喃着。

罗勤耕努力地嗅了嗅，也蹭着迟瑞的脸颊傻笑。“你才香。”

迟瑞爆发的alpha信息素，完全是被omega发情勾起的应激反应。

雪松香加柑橘香，是他们彼此最熟悉又最煽情的味道。

迟瑞着迷一样地擒住罗勤耕的下巴，向他的omega索吻。omega也乖巧地回应着他的吻，勾着alpha的脖子不断地加深这个湿漉漉的吻。他好热，迟瑞的皮肤凉凉的，他好想贴上去。

“允卿，”迟瑞分开了和他的吻，喘着粗气问：“在这吗？还是回家？”

“嗯……”罗勤耕晕晕乎乎不能思考，撕开自己的衣领接着又把自己送了上去。

罗勤耕平日里君子端方，哪里这般跟迟瑞撒过娇。迟瑞只觉自己也被信息素迷得醉醺醺了，索性不管不顾地抱着罗勤耕一顿亲热，眼看罗勤耕就要帮他解开皮带，迟瑞按住omega的手，定了定神说道，“你等等。”

迟瑞起身在床头柜的抽屉里翻了个遍，他本是想找一些抑制剂或是信息素阻断剂，却没料想抽屉里还有其他的物什：润滑剂、安全套、避孕药、眼罩，还有……一把手铐。

他挑了挑眉毛，先把那些物什摆在一边，然后帮罗勤耕倒了杯水，拿出一片抑制剂来，想要给罗勤耕喂下去。

罗勤耕晃着脑袋，不肯张嘴。“这是什么？”

“抑制剂。”

“不，不吃抑制剂。”

“为什么不吃？”迟瑞摇摇头。这是罗勤耕生下浮生之后的第一次发情，他必须慎重地对待。“乖。”

“哺乳期不能乱吃药。”罗勤耕迷迷糊糊地说。

迟瑞笑了笑，“你不是给浮生断奶了吗？”

也就是两天前，罗勤耕才正式给小浮生断了奶，怎么一喝醉就忘了呢？

“不行，我要回家喂浮生……”

罗勤耕挣扎着要起床，迟瑞只好先把水和抑制剂放在床头，然后抱着罗勤耕在怀里安慰。两人因为刚刚的亲热衣衫早已乱了，迟瑞感觉到自己胯下的硬挺抵着罗勤耕，而罗勤耕软软的胸口也紧紧贴着他的，他甚至能感觉得到罗勤耕胸口的衣衫已经湿透了。

迟瑞用了些力道把omega的衣物扯下，露出罗勤耕白嫩嫩的胸脯，而且，明明是断了奶，怎么双乳倒是比以往还要涨大了一些？

纵然是迟瑞一向定力不错，此时也难免鬼迷心窍。他忍不住伸出右手，抓住omega软软滑滑的左胸轻轻揉搓，紧接着，一股乳白色的液体就从他指缝间流了出来。

罗勤耕止不住地颤抖着，柑橘味瞬间弥漫满房。

迟瑞把右手沾染了乳汁的手指伸到罗勤耕嘴边，omega竟然领会了他的意图，乖乖张开嘴把他的两根手指含进口中，一下一下地吸吮起来。

罗勤耕闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛覆盖在他满是红晕的脸上，漂亮极了。迟瑞一边用手指模拟交合的动作，轻轻插进罗勤耕口腔，引得罗勤耕的津液沾了满手。迟瑞的另一只手也不闲着，将omega身上仅剩的一件内裤轻松地扒了下来。

罗勤耕吐出了迟瑞的手指，配合地把自己的内裤踢到床下。迟瑞一下子分开他的双腿，又用沾满津液的手指去探omega早已淫水泛滥的小穴，刚在穴口轻轻按了几下，就迫不及待地插了进去。

“唔……”罗勤耕一声低吟，又被迟瑞用吻封住了。

迟瑞一边吻着罗勤耕，一边用手指抽插了几十下，暗想着那床头的润滑剂大概是没什么用处了。不过，其他的东西倒是可以动一下心思。

迟瑞从紧穴中抽出手指，把自己的衣裤也除了干净，然后急急地去床头打开一个安全套。只这一刻，罗勤耕没有了抚慰，竟然开始自己揉搓起了自己的胸口，他那里涨得好疼，为什么迟瑞不帮他了？

“你不许碰自己。”迟瑞见状扯开了罗勤耕的双手。

罗勤耕还没反应过来，只觉得自己的腕子被一个冰冷的东西箍了起来，下一秒，他的双手被栓在了头顶位置，一挣扎，便听到叮叮当当的金属撞击声。

“你为什么把我锁起来？”罗勤耕抬头看见自己的双手被手铐锁在了床头，顿时一阵委屈。

“因为你不听话。”迟瑞装作生气的样子，“不听话，就要受惩罚。”

说完，他将一个黑色丝缎质地的眼罩也系在了罗勤耕头上，将他含情湿润的眼睛遮了个严严实实。

“我不要！”罗勤耕挣扎着，声音带着一丝恐惧。他喝醉了，脑子里还是一团乱，甚至分不清现在是真实还是在做梦。

“嘘……别喊。”迟瑞贴着他的耳朵吹着气。“你要是喊，我可要把你的嘴巴也堵上了。”

罗勤耕顿时噤声。

他的手被固定在床头，他的眼睛也被牢牢覆盖住，只能感觉到迟瑞从床上起来，听到他从床边又拿了什么东西上来，然后床一塌陷，迟瑞再次回到床上，抬起他的下巴，舌尖挤进他的嘴巴，把一枚苦涩的药片推进了他的口腔。

“唔……”

“咽下去。”迟瑞说道。

罗勤耕只好听话的吞咽了迟瑞用嘴喂给他的药片。他不知道那是什么，但迟瑞让他吃，他便吃了。

“很乖。”迟瑞看到他吞咽的动作，轻轻抚着他的脸说道。

“那你可以帮我解开了吗？”罗勤耕哀求道。

他没有等到迟瑞的回答，他的双腿被迟瑞架到了肩上，一个湿滑的东西抵在他的股缝里，在他的穴口轻轻戳了几下。

罗勤耕屏住呼吸，却没有等到那个物什刺穿进他的身体里。

迟瑞的吻落在他的锁骨上，进而在他的腺体附近不停地舔舐，然后再向下，亲吻起他粉嫩肿胀的茱萸。

“嗯……”罗勤耕咽着口水，不住地挺动着胸口，想要把自己的胸乳往迟瑞口里送。可是迟瑞偏偏不如他的意，只是蜻蜓点水一般去亲他，并不去吸他的乳头，也不用阳具来肏他。罗勤耕颤抖着扭动身躯，动作带起头顶的手铐不停的响动，他快被迟瑞折磨得发疯了。

“你帮帮我……帮帮我……”罗勤耕近乎绝望。

迟瑞轻笑了一声。“怎么帮？”

“进来……”罗勤耕喘着粗气说，“嗯……再吸一下。”

“啪！”迟瑞大手拍了一下罗勤耕白嫩的臀瓣，这一下并没有怎么用力，但却非常响。

“太贪心了……”迟瑞接着在他耳边吹气，“只能选一样。”

“啊……”罗勤耕扭着身躯，刚被迟瑞打那一下，又一股液体顺着他的臀缝涌了出来，他的小穴又痒又空虚，胸口又涨又疼，怎么能只选一样呢。

“迟瑞，迟瑞……我不行了，快点……”

“上面？还是下面？告诉我你选哪一个。”迟瑞仍不近人情地答，接着又一声响亮的巴掌落在他另一侧臀瓣。

“唔……”罗勤耕的眼泪顺着眼罩空隙流了出来，他深吸了几口气，几乎奄奄一息地哀求道：“选……选下面。”

迟瑞满意地又拍了一下罗勤耕泛红的臀瓣，然后捏着omega的纤腰，把自己早已硬得不行的肉棒楔进了那个淫水横流的蜜穴里。

“嗯——”伴随着两人的融合，他们不约而同地叹息着。

把罗勤耕接进迟府的这几个月来，对于做爱这件事，迟瑞一直有贼心没贼胆。一来是要在表面上装作与他的家庭教师并无私情，二来，他也想给罗勤耕足够的尊重，等到组织批准他们结婚之后，再进行完完整整的标记。

万万没想到，罗勤耕在哺乳期结束几天之内，发情期就这样突如其来地开始了。美人喝醉加上发情的模样，任那个alpha都不可能拒绝。

迟瑞加快了在罗勤耕体内侵略的频率，搅动地小穴内的淫水泛起了白沫。alpha巨大的囊袋拍打在omega臀肉上，发出肉体拍击的“啪啪啪”声。木床“吱呀吱呀”地摇晃着，床头的金属也带动着手铐“叮叮当当”地响，罗勤耕也一改往日隐忍的样子，“嗯嗯啊啊”放声地呼叫。

只这一个姿势抽插了十几分钟，罗勤耕大腿被折得酸痛不已，手腕也被手铐磨得疼，双乳更是因积乳得不到释放而涨得难受。与此同时，迟瑞的阳具在他后穴里越胀越大，极富技巧地摩擦着他的敏感点，让他漆黑的眼前因快感放起了五光十色的烟花。

罗勤耕嘶哑地叫道：“迟瑞，放开我吧，我受不了了，嗯啊啊啊……太快了……啊啊啊啊，不行了，唔……太深了，我受不了……迟瑞……唔……”

迟瑞爱怜地亲了一口罗勤耕，将他的呼叫又堵了回去。不过，胯下挺动的动作倒是放慢了。

罗勤耕被吻得喘不过气，一吻过后，只大张着嘴努力呼吸着，像一条脱水的鱼。

迟瑞保持着缓慢地抽插，懒洋洋地伸出双手，用虎口抵住omega的双乳边缘，两只手稍稍向上挤压了一下，还没怎么用力，只见两股白色温热的液体从omega的乳尖喷射出来，喷溅到迟瑞的脸和胸口上。

罗勤耕被蒙着双眼，自然看不到自己的乳汁喷了alpha一身。只感觉到alpha停下了动作，房间里一阵安静。

“你怎么了？你生我气了吗？”罗勤耕一阵颤抖，连带着声音都是抖的。

“我爱你还来不及，怎么会生你的气呢？”

床头响起了钥匙开锁的声音，接着，他的双手终于被迟瑞从头顶释放了下来。然后，眼前的黑色眼罩也被迟瑞解了下来。

突然接触到光线，罗勤耕一时适应不过来，被晃得不住流眼泪。迟瑞抱着他，爱怜地亲掉了他眼角的泪珠。

“对不起……”迟瑞一手搂着他的腰，给罗勤耕调了一个舒服的位置躺在他胸口上，一手给他搓着被手铐磨红的手腕。“疼不疼？”

“不疼，但是好酸。”罗勤耕嘟囔着说。

迟瑞把罗勤耕紧紧搂在怀里，轻轻亲吻他的被泪水和汗水打湿的脸颊。

罗勤耕平复了一阵，趴在迟瑞胸口闷闷地问。“不继续了吗？”

迟瑞低下头，盯着罗勤耕湿漉漉的眼睛，认真地问：“你还想继续吗？”

罗勤耕本来就被迟瑞折腾得浑身的皮肤都是粉红的，这下羞得更加红了。他抬起膝盖蹭了蹭迟瑞依旧硬邦邦的小兄弟，小声地说：“你不是还没完成标记呢吗？”

“你不累吗？”迟瑞有些担忧。他刚才太疯狂了，omega身体不一定承受得住。

“不累。”罗勤耕摇摇头，说道：“可是你别再惩罚我了。”他可不想再被拷住手，捂住眼睛。

“好。”

这一次，罗勤耕乖乖地趴跪在床上，迟瑞摘掉了安全套，捏着omega的腰窝，再次肏了进去。既然要做完全标记，自然是要alpha去标记omega的腺体，同时在体内完成成结。

后入的姿势让迟瑞进入得更深，alpha一面捏着omega的乳首，帮他将乳房中胀满的积乳全部排净，一面挺动着硕大的肉棒一下一下地凿向omega幽穴深处的生殖腔。渐渐地，罗勤耕的生殖腔被迟瑞的龟头凿开，迟瑞低吼一声咬上了他颈后的腺体，巨根也顺利在罗勤耕体内成了结，一股股喷薄的精液被牢牢地锁在温热的生殖腔内。

他们的信息素，在此刻终于完完整整地交融在一起。从此，omega的腺体处，柑橘味沾染了松针香，再也洗刷不掉。

“我爱你。”他说。

“我也爱你。”他答。


End file.
